ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Puffs
''Looney Puffs ''is an American animated television series created by Lauren Faust for Cartoon Network, based on the legendary Looney Tunes ''short film series. It is one of the programs shown on Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons block, and is the only Cartoon Cartoons show to be a ''Looney Tunes property. It is also the only Looney Tunes ''series to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. As the title suggests, the series stars PPG-ified versions of the ''Looney Tunes ''characters. The series premiered on May 13, 2002 and ended on January 16, 2005 with four seasons. Premise The Looney Tunes, here redesigned in the style for The Powerpuff Girls, continue their looney adventures, chases, tricks and other wackiness. Characters * '''Bugs Bunny '(voiced by Jeff Bergman): A gray rabbit who is the leader of the gang. * Lola Bunny '(voiced by Tara Strong): An orange rabbit who is Bugs' girlfriend. * '''Daffy Duck '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A black duck who exhibits a love-hate relationship against Bugs. * 'Porky Pig '(voiced by Tom Kenny): A pink pig who stutters a lot. * 'Elmer Fudd '(also voiced by Tom Kenny): A meek man who tries to hunt Bugs and/or Daffy, but with no success. * 'Marvin the Martian '(voiced by Rob Paulsen): A black martian who tries and fails to destroy planet Earth. * '''Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): A western man who detests Bugs. * 'Taz the Tasmanian Devil '(voiced by Jim Cummings): A brown tasmanian devil who tends to eat anything he sees as food. * 'Sylvester '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A black and white cat who goes after Tweety. * 'Tweety Bird '(also voiced by Tara Strong): A yellow canary who frequently thwarts Sylvester. * 'Speedy Gonzales '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A brown mouse who is really fast and lives in Mexico. * 'Foghorn Leghorn '(voiced by Bill Farmer): A rooster who blabbers a lot and lives on a farm. * 'Barnyard Dawg '(also voiced by Rob Paulsen): A brown and white dog who is frenemies with Foghorn Leghorn. * 'Pepe Le Pew '(also voiced by Rob Paulsen): A black and white romantic skunk who frequently mistakes Penelope for a female skunk. * 'Penelope Pussycat '(also voiced by Tara Strong): A black and white cat who frequently gets mistaken for a female skunk by Pepe Le Pew. * 'Wile E. Coyote '(voiced by Tom Kane): A brown coyote who goes after Road Runner. As in the shorts with Bugs Bunny, he speaks with a British accent, but is otherwise silent in the Road Runner episodes, communicating using wooden signs. * 'Road Runner '(voiced by Paul Julian; uncredited): A blue roadrunner who escapes from Wile E. Coyote. * 'Ralph Wolf '(also voiced by Tom Kenny): A brown wolf who tries to steal sheep from his co-worker, Sam Sheepdog. He resembles Wile E. Coyote. * 'Sam Sheepdog '(also voiced by Jim Cummings): A tan sheepdog who pummels Ralph Wolf every time he catches him stealing some sheep. Episodes List of Looney Puffs episodes Gallery Characters Bugs Bunny in PPG form.png|Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny in PPG form.png|Lola Bunny Daffy Duck in PPG form.png|Daffy Duck Porky Pig in PPG form.png|Porky Pig Marvin the Martian in PPG form.png|Marvin the Martian Elmer Fudd in PPG form.png|Elmer Fudd Yosemite Sam in PPG form.png|Yosemite Sam Taz in PPG form.png|Taz the Tasmanian Devil Sylvester in PPG form.png|Sylvester Tweety Bird in PPG form.png|Tweety Bird Speedy_Gonzales_in_PPG_form.png|Speedy Gonzales Foghorn Leghorn in PPG form.png|Foghorn Leghorn Barnyard Dawg in PPG form.png|Barnyard Dawg Pepe Le Pew in PPG form.png|Pepe Le Pew Penelope_Pussycat_in_PPG_form.png|Penelope Pussycat Wile E. Coyote in PPG form.png|Wile E. Coyote Road Runner in PPG form.png|Road Runner Ralph Wolf in PPG form.png|Ralph Wolf Sam Sheepdog in PPG form.png|Sam Sheepdog Opening Looney Puffs opening (4-3).png|The "Warner Bros. Presents" logo at the beginning of the intro. (4:3) Looney Puffs opening (16-9).png|The "Warner Bros. Presents" logo at the beginning of the intro. (16:9) Posters Looney Puffs poster with Wile E. Coyote.png|Poster featuring Wile E. Coyote. Inspired by this image Looney Puffs poster with Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and The Powerpuff Girls.png|A crossover poster featuring Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and The Powerpuff Girls. DVDs Looney Puffs Season 1 DVD.png|Season 1 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 2 DVD.png|Season 2 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 3 DVD.png|Season 3 DVD cover Looney Puffs Season 4 DVD.png|Season 4 DVD cover A Looney Puffs Christmas DVD cover.png|DVD cover for the Christmas episode "A Looney Puffs Christmas". Miscellaneous Cartoon Cartoons (Looney Puffs).png|Porky Pig in the Cartoon Cartoons logo customized for this show. Looney Puffs.png|Some of the main characters. From counter-clockwise: Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Trivia * The show's theme song is a reorchestrated version of "This is It" from The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, sung by Jeff Bergman (Bugs) and Dee Bradley Baker (Daffy). * Just like The Looney Tunes Show prior 2011, the opening intro has a recreation of the Warner Bros. logo seen in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. * Unlike other Looney Tunes ''media, Daffy's bill and legs are colored yellow instead of orange. * Unlike other ''Looney Tunes ''media and like ''Carrotblanca, Penelope Pussycat speaks. * Just like the Stretch Films logo at the end of Courage the Cowardly Dog ''and the Curious Pictures logo at the end of ''KND: Codename Kids Next Door, the Warner Bros. Animation logo appears at the end of the credits replacing the Cartoon Network Studios logo. * Although the show is partly inspired by The Powerpuff Girls, i.e. the Powerpuff redesigns for most of the characters, Craig McCracken has absolutely no involvement with the series. * This is the only ''Looney Tunes ''series in which Tweety is voiced by a female. * '''Cartoon Cartoons bumper: '''Porky pops out of the "O" and says "C-c-c-c-Cartoon Cartoons!". Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin Off Category:Lauren Faust Category:Television Category:Televison series Category:Shows Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional animated Category:2D animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Slapstick Comedy Category:Slapstick comedy Category:Satire Category:Adventure Category:Adventure shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series